Sparring and Snow
by chaosfay
Summary: A story written for a friend. It's her character Arida Lavellan with Cullen. NSFW! Also very cute and playful.


Back and forth they went. Shield to blade, dagger to sword, neither giving way. Cullen's strength against Arida's speed. He would have never guessed the smaller woman could move so fast. He'd heard stories about elves, but never once thought them to be fact. Now he had no doubt about it. More than once she's smacked him with the flat of her blade, teasing him. Only now is he truly grateful he's never slacked off on staying in top condition. He may no longer be a Templar, but neither was he ignorant his blade may be needed again.

Arida's had been having a bad few days, and her pent up emotions were starting to make themselves known. Orlesians had that effect on anyone with common sense and decency. He'd seen the results of her temper last night when he was passing through the yard. One dummy was in pieces, another looked to be joining it soon after.

This morning he insisted on sparring; Arida's needed to burn off that energy. The moment word got around (which didn't take long at all) they had an audience. Soldiers, guardsmen, her traveling companions, the other advisers were all present. Neither were self-conscious, both confident in their skills. Neither heard the cheering, the whooping, the betting, nor the japes, so entirely focused on their match. It was when the snow started falling did they come out of their trance.

"Feeling better?" Cullen said as he wiped his face with his shirt, though it was equally as sweaty as he was.

"Much. Thank you." Arida's said, smiling. "I could have sworn we had clear skies." She pushed her wet hair away from her face as she looked up at the sky.

Chucking, "the mountains tend to have less predictable weather. Come on, let's go drop these off in the armory."

The snow started falling faster, sticking together into large flakes. Their audience had started to disperse the moment it showed up, but now they were moving in haste. No one wanted to be caught out in a mountain snowfall, no matter how light.

"Looks like it'll be a storm this time. What do you think?" Arida's said as they placed their practice weapons on the racks and shelves with the rest of them. She glanced at him, expecting an immediate answer, but instead he was staring at her, mouth slightly open, "Cullen?"

Blushing as he cleared his through, "pardon?"

"You were staring at me." She couldn't help but grin. This big man, full of confidence and strength any other time, was staring at her like he'd never seen a woman before.

"I apologize. You're just, well, " he rubbed the back of his neck, a habit she found endearing, "rather distracting now."

Rolling her eyes, "maybe I should wear less clothing next time we spar? It won't end up as an even match then." She'd never admit it to anyone, but she had found herself becoming rather distracted, and far too aroused, the longer they sparred. It was likely the reason it had ended in an even match. .

"I wouldn't recommend that. We not spar at all if you do that." Cullen said as they exited the armory. The snow was falling heavier now. Not another person was in sight, all likely taking to the warmer indoors.

Before she could respond Arida's was pinned between the cold stone wall and Cullen, his lips hot on hers. Not bothering to resist, she met his desire with her own. One of his hands moved under her tunic, massaging a breast, the other at the small of her back pulling her towards him. Her own cupped his face, pulling him down as she stood on her toes. As much as she loved how tall he was it did make kissing rather awkward sometimes.

"We might be seen," she managed when he pulled away, her lips brushing over his.

"Unlikely. The snow is blocking the view." His hand gave her breast a gentle squeeze before both moved down her body, his mouth moving over her bare neck.

Her hands immediately went to work on the lacing of his pants, her arousal too overwhelming now. She could feel his own, hard and firm in her hand through his clothing. He moaned as she rubbed her hand over his erection, teasing him. She could feel him working on her own laces, then his hand was between her legs, fingers moving between her folds. Before she could finish unlacing his pants he turned her around, pulling her smalls down with her breeches just down far enough to play her.

"I think I know why it ended up an even match now," his fingers worked her, eliciting a gasp as they entered and curled before exiting her wet heat. He nibbled her ear lightly, his other hand moving under her shirt and breast band, teasing her sensitive flesh.

Then he withdrew his fingers and pulled her pants up. Quickly she turned around, finding him lacing himself up. "No, you don't get to tease me and leave me hanging like that." She grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him down for a kiss. Before his lips could touch hers he had her off her feet and over one should.

"I believe we may end up getting caught if anyone feels the need to use the armory," his tone was only half serious as he walked across the yard and up the stairs to the ramparts. "Perhaps a warmer setting?"

"I don't rightly care. I just don't want to be caught." Arida's didn't even bother to struggled, especially so now that he was climbing the narrow stairway. Looking over his shoulder she couldn't see more than two feet around her. Thankfully there wasn't any wind, just the snow. Only now was her body starting to notice the cold, though not enough for her to care.

At the top of the stairs he set her down, mischief on his face. "Now I know I shouldn't wear a shirt when we spar. I know I'll win then."

Rolling her eyes, "you are a cruel man." She made way towards his private quarters, though they were hardly private at all. As soon as he closed the door behind them she was on him, slamming him back hard, hands working him over his breeches. "That wasn't very kind of you, teasing me like that." She brushed her lips over his, rubbing his quickly hardening erection with one hand, the other holding the collar of his shirt. A deep moan was his only response, his eyes closed and hands on her shoulders. "Perhaps you would care for the same treatment?" She removed her hands and quickly slipped from his grasp.

Growling with frustration, "oh, no, you're not getting away with this." He gave chase, but even as exhausted as she ought to be Adira moved quickly. His erection and her laughter weren't helping him at all.

"Doesn't feel very good, huh?" She leaped over his desk with ease, feeling suddenly like a child with a stolen toy. The ridiculousness of the entire situation just made it that much funnier.

"Would you stop moving?" His frustration was turning his face red, but Cullen was starting to laugh as well. If any of his men walked in now he would never hear the end of it. He came around the desk, intending to grab her, only to find nothing but air as she flipped onto it and over to the ladder. "You'll end up making me too exhausted to do anything to make up for this."

Laughing, tears on her face now, Arida's climbed up the ladder, disappearing over the edge of the floor. "There is no way I'm letting you sleep in here! There's snow on your BED!"

Cullen had just finished climbing up after her, and now saw a large portion of his room had snow in it. "I can just shake off the snow."

"No. You're not sleeping in here. Come on." She slipped past him, sliding down the ladder with ease. "Are you coming?" She could hear grumbling before a change of clothes landed on the floor followed quickly by Cullen. Before she could open the door he had his cloak around her shoulders. Then they set out across the bridge to the main keep.

Several of inches were now covering the ground, and it didn't look to be letting up. They passed through Solas's room to the main hall, encountering few people on the way to her quarters. It was quiet, calm, the commotion and excitement of the day silenced by the blanket of snow falling outside.

Thankfully one of the servants had been mindful enough to get her fireplace ablaze. As soon as they were near the fire, though, Arida's turned on Cullen and all but ripped his shirt off. He wasted no time removing it, followed quickly by her own clothing. Stripping out of the sweat soaked and now very cold clothes felt like bliss, especially so with the fire warming their bare flesh. The teasing was quickly replaced with full skin contact, heated touches, and a little more aggression than usual.

Cullen wanted to take his time, but Arida's was having none of it. He couldn't help but smile, the grin she loved so much, and quickly covered by her lips. With ease he swept her up and threw her on the bed. He was on her, kissing her mouth, her neck, nipping her hot flesh. Arida's's hands combed through his hair, her legs rubbing along his body, coaxing him. Her eagerness was driving her mad, and he knew that.

She pulled him up to kiss him, and he obliged with more confidence than she liked. He rubbed her slick heat with his fingers, pushing her patience further. Her thighs pressed either side of him, pulling his hips forward

"If you don't take me now I will bite your lip bloody," Arida's threatened as she pulled from the kiss.

Her threat was rewarded with the fullness only Cullen could provide. Arida's gasped, eyes fluttering closed as she felt herself stretch and accept him. He moved slowly, carefully, always aware of their difference in size. He was large for a human man, and her being an elf just made him appear that much larger.

Leaning back he pulled her with him, supporting her in his arms. She controlled his depth, and it didn't take long before she accepted his full length. Facing each other now, they set a pace. Slow, deep, gentle, but Arida's wouldn't wait. She wanted him hours ago and demanded him now. She wasn't satisfied with this position; more was needed. Some teasing, coaxing, and she was pulled to the edge of the bed. He stood now, half his body looking ablaze, and with little effort slid back inside her. She stretched out, the fire dancing over her body. Hands twisted in the blankets, her back arched as she met his speed, pushing him harder. Always nervous about hurting her he was now fully turned on by her desperate need for him. The slap of flesh against flesh mixed with the sounds of her pleasure. He held tight, knowing full well there would likely be bruises later, but he didn't care. She felt too good, and those noises just set him to moving faster and harder.

She cried out his name over and over again before being silence by her own orgasm. Her back arched sharply, but he held her. Sweat beaded over her body, her hands twisted more into the blankets. She wanted to touch him, but this felt too good. Then he moved out again. Before she could respond to his absence he had her flipped onto her stomach, and slid into her again. He moved a hand around to her nethers and played her like an instrument. The combination of him riding deep and thick with this fingers rubbing and flicking her was enough to make her climax almost immediately. She could feel him getting close to his own edge. He raised her hips and pressed down just enough on her back that she adjusted. Arching her hips up she tightened herself around him. Now Adira focused on him. Her legs were shaking, but she didn't care. She would make him scream her name. With each thrust she squeezed herself around him, holding onto him as tight as she could. The near animal growl coming from him was enough to let her know she was doing something right. Each thrust she did this, and soon she could feel his hands gripping her even more tightly. Then he came undone, crying out as he spilled into her. A few more thrusts before he stilled. He pulled out, his breath ragged, and collapsed onto the bed.

"I think I could fall asleep right now," Arida's barely managed. She could hear Cullen chuckle as he gently pulled up further onto the bed.

"I'm not wearing a shirt when we spar now."

"If I had the energy I'd smack you."


End file.
